


Soap Wars

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Ben is 23, Ben is a bit of an asshole, Coronavirus, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fighting, Make up sex, Rey is 19, Vaginal Sex, coronavirus panic, panic buying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: Rey is desperate to get some supplies so she can self isolate due to the coronavirus panic, but things don't go well when she bumps into her asshole boss, Ben, in the supermarket.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

Rey turned her television off with a sigh. People were going crazy. She had just seen a news report of people going to their local supermarkets and just buying absolutely everything. People were starting to stockpile, and as Rey gave her kitchen a quick glance, she realised that she probably needed to do the same. Absolutely everybody was freaking about the coronavirus. Rey herself was a little anxious. Her boss had told her and her co-workers to pretty much just stay home. She had been in her apartment, watching countless report after report of people wiping out store after store. Rey figured at that point that it was her turn to do the same. She wanted to stay at home, anyway. She wanted to self-isolate and stay inside as much as possible.

Leaving the living room, Rey hopped into the shower, cleaning herself up a bit before she got dressed for the day. With her jeans and top on she made her way to her kitchen, pouring herself a bowl of cereal that she quickly munched on. She didn’t want to waste any time hanging around her place. She was worried that all the stores would be totally empty.

She slid into her shoes before she grabbed her handbag, placing it on her shoulder as she left her apartment. As soon as she pushed open the apartment building door she noticed how different everything was. The streets were quiet. Very quiet. Rey’s arms crossed over her chest as she walked down the street, taking in the sight of all the ‘closed’ signs hanging on the insides of the shops. No one was open, which meant no one had any reason to really be out. Prior to all the virus panic the streets had been packed. They’d be busy and bustling, and Rey would have to sometimes dodge people as she made her way through the crowds. Times had changed.

The girl kept moving, taking in the almost silence around her. The world was so quiet. She moved faster, worried the food and other items she would need would be gone, but soon her walk came to an end. She had made it to the supermarket, and she quickly made her way inside, grabbing a shopping basket and holding it tightly when she saw how busy the shop was. She was pretty sure she had never seen it so full – not even at Christmas time. 

Rey walked over to the first aisle, hoping to find something, but almost all of the shelves were empty. Just a few weeks ago all of them would have been totally full. But the shelves were practically spotless. All the pasta and canned goods were completely gone. Rey wondered how much stuff people must have been buying for literally everything to be gone. Rey bit her lip, eyeing all the crowds in each of the aisles. People were _everywhere_. So much for social distancing. They were shoving things into their baskets and trolleys, pushing past one another in order to grab whatever they wanted. Rey saw big packs of toilet paper in some of the trolleys, and she had to shake her head in shock. The world was completely upside down, and she had no idea if she was even going to leave the store with a single product.

Since all the food was practically wiped out, Rey walked over to the aisle with all the shampoos, toothpaste, and makeup. What she really wanted was the hand soap, though. She quickly walked through the aisle, hoping and praying that something would be left. But it was a person in the aisle that really caught her attention. There was a figure with dark hair and dark eyes that could only belong to one person.

_Ben_.

“Ugh,” Rey let out with an eye roll. She hated Ben, and it was just her luck that he happened to be her boss. It had been just over a year since Rey started working for the man, and she felt like she hated him more and more each day. She wasn’t stupid. She knew how awful he was. The man was a straight up asshole and he didn’t hide that, but what _Rey_ often found hard to hide was how attracted she was to him. She hated that she found him good looking. What she hated even more was how whenever he’d get close to her at work, she’d feel that distinct ache right in between her legs. When he got close enough she was able to smell him: she could take in the scent of his heavy, masculine cologne. Rey couldn’t stand just how much she liked it. She didn’t want to like anything about her stupid, obnoxious boss. He always looked good with his nice suits and his thick hair and that dark look in his eyes. At night – and at work – her mind would be filled up with thoughts of him with his hands on her, but she’d always shake them away. Ben was an asshole. Plain and simple.

Biting her lip, Rey slowly approached Ben. He was still looking at the shelves when Rey’s eyes lowered, noticing something in his shopping basket. He had a good five bottles of hand soap in the thing. Shaking her head, Rey couldn’t believe how plain selfish he was being. He didn’t need that many bottles! Especially since he lived on his own. If he had two bottles Rey wouldn’t have been mad. She could understand that. But _five_? Nope, that was just him being selfish.

There was absolutely no soap left in the aisles, and she was in desperate need of it. She didn’t want to talk to Ben, but Rey was left with no choice.

“You don’t need that many hand soaps, you know?” Rey asked Ben as she got closer to him.

Ben slowly turned to look at Rey, eyeing her up and down. “Oh, hi,” he said with a little mumble.

“Don’t _hi_ me,” Rey said with a slight scowl. “Why do you have so much soap?”

Ben scoffed at her. “What’s it got to do with you?”

“Well, I need soap and there’s none left thanks to people like you. You don’t need that much.”

“Well, I got here first,” Ben said with a shrug.

Gritting her teeth, Rey did her best to keep her anger to herself. “But you live on your own. By yourself. You do not need five bottles, Ben.”

“Oh, stop complaining,” Ben said with an eye roll.

That was it. How did Ben expect Rey to just stand there and take it? She wasn’t going to let Ben be an asshole in _and_ out of the office. She reached into his basket, grabbing it tightly with one hand, but that still wasn’t enough for her to fight off Ben. Ben grunted, grabbing the bottle as well so that the two of them were gripping it tight. They both yanked at it, pulling it between the both of them, with Rey’s eyes darkening with each second that passed. Why did Ben have to be such an asshole?

“Give me the soap!” shouted Rey. “Give it to me, Ben!”

“No. That soap is mine.”

Rey had no plans on giving up. She also had no plans on going over to another supermarket. There was no guarantee that they’d have soap, and since Ben had a stupid amount in his basket, she was just going to take it from him. She pulled and pulled, holding onto the bottle harder just like Ben did. Rey realised that deep down she was being a little immature, but damn it, she needed that soap. Ben tugged at the bottle hard, pulling backwards so harshly that the lid suddenly snapped off. Rey gasped when she heard the sound, her eyes wide as she watched the lid go flying off and hit the floor. It was like it all happened in slow motion. One minute the soap was inside of the bottle, and the next the bubbly liquid just started to spill out from the top. It hit the floor with a splash, with half of the soap coating the floor, turning it all shiny and wet.

Rey let out deep breaths, her eyes going from the floor to Ben’s face. She watched as he bit into his bottom lip, looking as if he was trying to stifle his laughter. He was letting out little snorts, his eyes twinkling slightly. He thought it was funny.

“You are such a fucking asshole!” Rey screamed out. She couldn’t hold back her anger anymore. Ben had pushed her too far. Why couldn’t he even just share _one_ of the stupid hand soaps? He was so greedy.

“Um, excuse me,” a stern voice said behind Rey.

Turning around, Rey eyed a girl who was slowly approaching. She had a uniform on, letting Rey know that the girl worked at the supermarket.

“What happened here?” the girl asked with a frown.

Rey was just about to open her mouth up and speak when Ben spoke first.

“This girl was trying to steal soap out of my basket,” Ben said, narrowing his eyes at Rey. “I did my best to get it off of her, but the lid broke and then the hand soap went all over the floor.”

Rey had to hold back a groan. That didn’t make her look good, and the girl who worked at the store already looked pissed off.

“Look, we can’t have any fighting in our store,” the girl said with a mumble. “We’re already dealing with enough craziness here. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“But… But I need to get some shopping done,” Rey said, suddenly feeling panicked. “I have stuff to buy.”

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to go somewhere else.”

It was obvious Rey wasn’t going to win the fight. Ben had won again. “Fine,” Rey said with a mumble, annoyance clear as day in her voice. With her arms crossed over her chest Rey began to leave, ready to make her way home. She moved slowly, making sure that Ben wasn’t out of her sight as she gave him the middle finger, her eyebrows furrowed as she did so. She felt a tiny bit better after that.

With nothing left to do but leave, Rey exited the still busy store in a huff, completely empty handed. She couldn’t even get soap. A sigh left Rey’s mouth as she left the busy store behind, grumbling to herself as she walked back home. The streets were still pretty empty with all of the shops shut. The only place that was busy was the supermarket, and that meant Rey couldn’t bring anything home with her. No food, no drinks, no hand soap – thanks to stupid Ben.

When Rey got home she tried her hardest not to touch anything. She jumped into the shower, coating her body with layer after layer of soap until she finally felt clean. After she got out and dried her body, she made sure to put on some crisp, clean clothes: she decided on some sweatpants and a tee. She made her way to the front room and switched on the television, putting on a film in the hopes that it would distract her from her frustrations. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her mind off of Ben and what he did to her. Why did he have to be so arrogant? She felt like she deserved an apology after what he did to her, but Ben wasn’t really the kind of person to say sorry. He was too big of an asshole to ever own up to his mistakes.

That alone was enough to make her let out a grunt. She threw her head back against the lounge, completely and utterly annoyed about Ben. The man was not the type to say sorry, and that in itself pissed her off. With gritted teeth, Rey shook her head. She just wanted everything to go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this short story I'm working on. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING

All Rey had done all day was watch movies. It wasn’t like she could go outside. The rules were strict, and she knew going outside wasn’t really an option, so she instead sat on her lounge all day with her eyes glued to the television.

The movie Rey had been watching had just come to an end, and she was left staring at the movie credits. That was her queue to go to bed. She sat up in her seat, stretching her arms above her head when she heard a knock on her door. The noise was sharp and sudden, making her jump on the spot. She frowned, wondering who could be visiting her so late – plus no one was supposed to be out wandering around anyway. Who would want to see her when they should have been locked up inside?

Sitting up, Rey went over to the front door, looking through the peep hole to see Ben standing there. Rey literally rolled her eyes at the sight of him. Was he there to embarrass her like he did back in the supermarket? Did he have more soap to brag about?

It would have been best to just ignore Ben, but Rey pulled the door open slowly with a sigh instead. She wanted to see what Ben wanted.

“What do you want, Ben?” she muttered after swinging the door open.

“Is it okay if I come in and talk to you?” wondered Ben.

It would have been so much easier to just say no and tell him to fuck off, but there was a little voice in her head telling her to let him inside. “Fine, whatever, come in,” Rey said, stepping aside so Ben could walk in.

He did, with Rey shutting the door, wondering if what she was doing was a huge mistake. With her arms crossed she made her way to the front room, hearing Ben’s footsteps behind her as he followed her. She sat down on the lounge, watching as Ben took a seat next to her. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Rey broke it.

“Why are you here?” she asked. “You know you’re not allowed to just wander about at a time like this. Plus it’s late.”

Ben let out a sigh. “I know. I just wanted to say sorry for what happened in the supermarket earlier… I was an asshole.”

Rey blinked at Ben, taking in his words. She had never, ever heard him say sorry. Ever. She had known him for a while now, and that whole time he had come across as an arrogant, obnoxious asshole who didn’t even know what the word sorry meant. Ben had never shown Rey that he cared about anyone other than himself.

“You really humiliated me this morning,” whispered Rey. “Everyone was looking when you got the soap all over the floor, and then I got kicked out… It wasn’t fun.”

“I’m sorry, Rey,” Ben said softly.

“You were a complete jerk.”

“I know. I get it. I messed up. And I’m sorry for what I did. Really.”

Laughing slightly at his words, Rey nodded. “I forgive you… I guess it was _kinda_ funny.”

Ben laughed, his eyes lighting up slightly. “Yeah, it was. Here….” Ben opened up the plastic bag, pulling out those bottles of hand soap that Rey had so desperately wanted earlier. He gave them to Rey, holding them out like some sort of peace offering. “You were right. I don’t need five bottles just for myself. I figured I’d give you two.”

“Thank you, Ben,” Rey whispered.

“You’re welcome. It’s okay.”

Rey softly placed the bottles on the coffee table before turning back to her boss. There was a sudden dark look in his eyes. An intense look. A fiery look. It made Rey press her thighs together as her body suddenly filled up with heat. Ben had looked at her like that before, and it never got easier. She had always kept her mouth shut about it, though, not wanting to be unprofessional.

He didn’t stop looking at her with those darkened eyes. Rey wondered if Ben was actually going to make a move. Was he going to do something or just look at her? But he _did_ do something. He rested his big hand on her leg, giving it a soft but firm rub. It made Rey want to whine and bite into her bottom lip.

“I better get going, then,” he said lowly. He stood up, taking slow strides to Rey’s door.

She let out a sharp breath as she got up, following him over to the front door. She wasn’t ready for him to walk out just yet. “Ben, wait,” she called out to him.

“What is it?”

“Do… Do you want to stay?” Rey asked, sounding slightly nervous.

“I really shouldn’t stay… I should head on home now…”

“But what if the police find you?” asked Rey. “You could get into trouble for being out. We’re only supposed to be out for proper reasons, remember?”

Ben shrugged. “I’ll just tell the police that I was giving someone their shopping. Someone who wasn’t able to leave the house.”

Biting her lip, Rey tried desperately to come up with a reason to get Ben to stay. They were finally alone in her house, and it was the perfect opportunity to tell Ben that he had been on her mind for quite some time.

“I’ll see ya later, Rey,” said Ben, his hand grabbing at the door handle, looking ready to twist it.

But then a sudden thought hit Rey. A thought that she prayed would be enough to keep Ben from leaving. “Ben, wait,” said Rey. She watched as he turned around, looking at her curiously, and that was when she made her move. She pressed her lips to his, kissing at him softly and humming against his mouth. The kiss was short and sweet, with her staring up at him with wide eyes, waiting for his reaction. He looked totally taken aback by what she had done, and Rey was about to speak up and ask him if he was alright when he suddenly grabbed at her. He moved, pinning her right up against the wall, kissing her deeply and passionately. He circled his arms around her, pulling her right up against him, with Rey wrapping her own arms around Ben. They kissed more and more, their tongues pushing in and out of each other’s mouths as they moaned.

Ben’s hands travelled down Rey’s body, landing on her ass where he gave the cheeks a squeeze. His hands were so big, so strong. The girl couldn’t help but whine, letting pleasure take over. And then she felt Ben rocking his hips up against her own, grinding his hardening length into her centre, forcing another moan out of Rey. She was getting wetter and wetter with each second that passed.

As much as Rey didn’t want to pull away from Ben’s lips, she had to tell him the words that she couldn’t get out of her head. “Please fuck me,” she whined. “I need to feel you inside of me.”

“Fuck, okay,” he groaned. Ben picked her up with ease, with Rey wrapping her legs around Ben’s waist.

She pulled him into a kiss as he moved her down the hall and to her bedroom, their tongues still dancing together as Ben moved. When they got to Rey’s bedroom she felt Ben press her up against the mattress, and then he crawled up her warm body, getting closer and closer until he could press his lips to hers. They kept kissing, their hands running all over each other’s bodies, their lips letting out moan after moan. Ben pulled away from Rey with a groan, his eyes on her body as he tugged at her clothing. He pulled it all off, leaving her totally bare for him. Her breasts and centre were completely exposed, and Ben grunted as he looked down at her.

“You look so beautiful,” Ben whispered to her. He leaned down, his tongue stuck out as he licked at her hard nipple. He didn’t ignore the other one, and he instead pinched at that one, giving it a perfect pull with his fingers.

A moan escaped Rey’s lips, loving the way he touched her. Ben kissed at her chest, his tongue and lips running over her nipples before he moved lower and lower, making his way to her thighs. He kissed at the skin there, his lips pressed up against her inner thighs, with Rey biting her lip in anticipation as she felt his warm mouth on her skin. Ben rested his hands on Rey’s legs, pulling them apart for him, with his eyes somehow darkening even more as they locked onto Rey’s wet pussy. He stuck his tongue out, pressing it up against Rey’s little hole and dragging it up further and further, not stopping until he got to her clit. And then he began to lap heavily at the bud, licking at it with loud moans. And Rey was moaning right back, her cheeks all flushed as Ben toyed with her pussy.

Ben let out a moan against Rey’s pussy, sending delicious vibrations up and down her slit. “Fuck, you taste so good.”

“Oh, don’t stop,” begged Rey. “Please don’t stop.”

Ben went back to licking and sucking at her clit, and Rey couldn’t help but grind herself against his lips, circling her hips as he pleasured her. He was so good with his mouth that Rey almost thought she was in a dream for a moment. Ben’s tongue was wet and heavy, with his soft, warm lips wrapped right around her swollen clit. Rey could barely hold on.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” whined Rey. And then Ben lapped at her faster and harder, his tongue driving her absolutely wild. She reached down, grabbing at his hair and pulling as she suddenly met her orgasm. It made her scream, her eyes shutting tightly as her pussy gushed, cumming right into Ben’s mouth.

Her orgasm slowly faded, and Ben got off the bed with messy hair and wet lips, pulling off his clothes. He yanked his shirt off first, but Rey’s eyes landed on Ben’s lower half. She could see how hard and big he was without him even taking off his trousers. That bulge was so big, and Rey couldn’t help but lick at her lips. Ben pulled his pants down next, and Rey almost whimpered at the sight of his big, bare cock. He was huge, and Rey couldn’t wait to feel him filling her up.

Ben got back on the bed, and Rey quickly spread her legs, letting him get settled in between them. He kissed at her wildly, his tongue pushing in and out of her mouth as he gripped his cock, pressing the tip up against her little hole. He pushed into her a moment later, sinking into her little pussy as a moan left him.

“Oh, Ben,” Rey said with a whine. “Ben, you’re so big.”

He leaned down, kissing at her wildly again, his tongue shoved into her mouth as he began to just pound into her. He was working himself into her little hole hard and fast, letting out grunts that filled up Rey’s mouth. The girl couldn’t help but wrap her arms around Ben, holding him close as he took her nice and deep. Her lips parted, her mouth wide open and the room filled up with the sounds of Ben pushing in and out of her. Every thrust from Ben was hard and deep, filling Rey up to the hilt, his cock sinking right into her.

“Oh, fuck me faster, please, please, please,” pleaded Rey.

“Okay,” he grunted, nodding down at her as he suddenly picked up the pace. He began to slam into Rey, pushing his cock into her nice and deep, making each and every pump of his cock count.

A desperate cry left Rey’s lips, with her loving the way Ben was taking her. She had waited so long for him to fuck her, and it was finally happening, and God, did it feel good. Eager hands landed in Ben’s hair, with Rey guiding Ben’s face towards her as they met in a furious, wild kiss. They moaned and whined into one another’s mouths, kissing at each other for a heated moment before Ben pulled away from the girl with a heavy pant. He kept driving his cock into Rey’s pussy while he stuck his tongue out, licking at Rey’s neck before he began to suck at her soft skin.

A little whine fell from Rey’s lips, loving the way Ben’s mouth felt on her neck. And he kept pounding into her, kept moving in and out of her at such a perfect pace. The two of them were moaning loudly, with Rey’s bedroom filled up with the smell of sex.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” grunted Ben. “You take my cock so fucking good.”

“Oh, Ben, Ben, Ben. Please don’t stop,” she whimpered. “Gonna cum again. Oh, I’m gonna cum again.”

Ben nodded down at her as he spoke. “Cum for me, Rey,” he told her.

Ben pushed into Rey nice and deep, filling her right up to the hilt, and Rey had to scream at the feeling. His cock had met that sweet and sensitive spot deep, deep inside of her. It made her shudder and whimper, and she needed more of it. She needed more of Ben.

“Mm, fuck me right there,” pleaded Rey.

Looking down at Rey, Ben sent her a nod, his eyes narrowed in pleasure and concentration as he slammed his hips up against Rey’s, filling her up at the same angle as he did earlier. Another scream of pleasure fell from Rey’s mouth, her nails dragging along Ben’s back as he took her. Ben kept moving, kept working himself in and out of her wildly, all the while Rey was met with her second orgasm. She shrieked at the feeling, letting Ben fuck her through her orgasm. It made her shudder and thrash around on the bed, her pussy gushing and clenching around Ben.

It took her a moment to calm down, but she eventually pulled Ben into a kiss, letting him thrust into her softly and slowly. Rey knew he was letting her calm down from such a strong orgasm, but she wanted it hard and fast.

“Fuck me hard. Fuck me fast. Please,” she begged with wide eyes.

“Okay,” nodded Ben.

He did just as Rey said. He slid into her roughly, going back to his fast pace and slamming his length into her. He leaned down, kissing at Rey eagerly, his tongue pushed into her mouth before he pulled away.

“I like hearing you moan for me,” he said with a slight smirk.

Ben suddenly grabbed at Rey’s leg, pushing it back so far that it rested up against Rey’s chest. And then Ben pumped into her, filling her up so deep Rey couldn’t help but scream.

“Oh, Ben!” she whined. “That feels so good!”

As Ben grunted he kept moving, kept driving his length into Rey from that angle, like he knew exactly what it did to Rey. The new position meant he was filling up Rey nice and deep, his thick cock filling her up at such a perfect and delicious angle. He pumped in and out of Rey, with his swollen tip once again pressing up against her sweet spot.

“I’m gonna cum again,” whispered Rey. “Please fuck me faster.”

Nodding at her, Ben shifted so that he could place Rey on her side, and then he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her so that her back was up against his chest. Grabbing her top leg, he positioned it so that it was wrapped around his hip, and then he began to drive right into her, fucking her harder and faster than Rey had ever felt in her life. Turning her head, Rey looked over at Ben, giving him a quick but deep kiss.

“Please don’t stop,” she whined.

“Not gonna stop,” Ben replied.

He pushed into her harder and faster, moving the hand that had been on her stomach to her pussy. There he used two long fingers to rub at Rey’s swollen and sensitive clit, causing Rey to whine loudly. Ben pumped himself in and out of Rey, making her scream for him.

“Your cock feels so good!” screamed Rey. “Please keep fucking me like that!”

Ben carried on slamming his cock into Rey, with Rey’s moans getting louder and louder, and that was when Ben let out a very deep “ _fuck_ ”. Rey’s pussy was squeezing around his cock, clenching around it so tight that she almost pushed him out. She was cumming hard and fast, her pussy all hot and sticky.

“Ben!” she cried out

He kept moving, kept pounding his length into her with deep groans. “I’m gonna fucking cum,” he told her.

“Oh, please cum inside of me. It’s safe, I’m on birth control. Just cum inside of me. Please,” whined Rey.

Ben nodded at her, thrusting into her one more time before he let out a deep, loud groan. “God, fuck, Rey, yes,” he muttered.

A second later he filled her up, spilling his seed right into her, coating her little pussy with so much cum. He wouldn’t stop. He just kept exploding, giving her so much of his seed. After he pumped out his last load, he gave Rey a soft kiss and pulled his length from her.

He groaned and laid down on his back, with Rey resting on his warm chest.

“Are you still leaving then?” she asked with a smile.

Ben laughed softly. “No, I think I might stay after all.”

The words made Rey smile. “Well, you can stay as long as you want then.”

“I’d like that,” he whispered to her.

Rey leaned up, giving Ben a soft kiss before she grabbed at the covers, pulling them around their bodies so that they were nice and warm. “Goodnight, Solo,” she said softly.

“Goodnight, Rey,” Ben replied with a murmur.

Before she fell asleep, Rey had to stop and think about how over the moon she was that Ben had actually said sorry to her. The supermarket incident could stay in the past. She hoped that the future would be bright for them, and that they’d both stop bickering all the time. She didn’t want to argue with Ben anymore. She was done with that.

Feeling tired from making love with Ben and from the rest of the day, Rey went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this short story. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
